Trainrides Before the Deathbed
by KenderickBlazey
Summary: You were meant to die. A fault in your brain left you with limited time, and you thought that a day out in the nation's capital on your own would do you some good. But everything changes when you run into a strange man with brilliant green eyes who whisks you on an adventure and suddenly, your being very rocks the world to its core. Not your average EnglandxReader. Updates Mondays
1. Help

**A/N: Hey, it's sure been a while. I haven't dabbled in fanfiction much since my depression back in May. But, I don't regret what I went through and I think I came out of it stronger than before. And I refuse to whine and instead take it out on my work. I've had this idea for a while. I thought it was decent enough to flesh out and hope that you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed the write up. Please don't be afraid to review. I always respond back, and I love to discuss things with readers. Thannk you for all your support.**

Trainrides Before the Deathbed, by KenderickBlazey.

You glance up. Desperately looking at the doctor's face.

_"I suggest you go out and enjoy it."_

You ball your fists up. Clenching them like the air between them was what was killing you.

_"I'm really sorry, miss, there's nothing more we can do for you."_

You want to scream.

_"You have approximately twenty four hours left until your brain shuts down."_

_"Perhaps you would like to try and spend it with your loved ones, or your family? There are several hotlines listed in this pamphlet to help you come to terms with it. We've tried everything we can do. I have no idea how I could apologise more." _

It's funny, really.

You don't cry.

You don't pray for life to give you another day.

To be honest, you don't even feel all that sad, or scared.

Just...

Numb.

You stand outside the doctor's office, with about twenty three hours and thirty minutes left to live. You have no one to go to. No one to turn to for your last day on this beautiful world. Your parents are gone, along with the rest of your family, really. You were always a bit of an antisocial spirit, and you don't want to burden your mere acquaintances with the news of your impending doom.

No pets.

No significant other.

Nobody but yourself until the end.

And your time is ticking.

So, you decide to go on the train.

_Tick tock._

Did you know that Britain has one of the worst railway services in the entire world?

Well, you know now. It was the main article in 'the metro' newspaper, after all. You didn't typically tend to pick up or bother with the news, but considering that this was probably going to be your last or so chance to read the latest headlines, you had given them a chance.

You were perched up on the metallic, blue outdoor seats at Maidenhead train station. You were hoping to catch the train that was due to come in the next five or so minutes to Paddington, equipped with your life savings ready to spend on whatever you had decided to indulge in.  
>Perhaps it was a little selfish of you to waste your cash on a dying soul. A charity would have done good with the amount you had. But, you find yourself not caring. Life wasn't fair. It was greedy as hell.<p>

As proven by the fact that you were soon due to die.

Whatever. You try and concentrate back on the newspaper and on the article on the crappy train times.

"What a load of rubbish!"

You're surprised. You tilt the paper down and your head up, and meet his angered eyes.

You're breathless for a minute or two. You had never seen anyone with eyes that could be described as perfectly emerald as the two, which had gone from meeting yours to looking down at the paper. "Um... Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your reading. It wasn't very polite of me," The man looks of an age you find difficult to properly pinpoint, as his face, despite having that handsome and quite serious look to it, still had an oddly youthful image to it. He looks apologetic and uncrosses arms. "I just find that headline incorrect."

You glance at the headline, it being the one about the trains. "What, you actually like the train service in this country?"

"O-Of course I bloody..." He then trails off and ends up biting his lip in a way that's almost cute. "Okay, well, 'like' might be a bit too strong of a word for the First Great Western service nowadays. We've gone downhill from 'Thomas the Tank Engine', but I digress. It can't be the _worst _train service in the world, though!"

You give him a bitter smile, deciding to humour him. "Read it and weep."

He rolls his eyes."I would, but I'm predicting that the journalist is probably nothing more than some annoyed prat ranting about how he was tardy for work because his train arrived one minute late."

"Or fifteen. Like mine." You reply as you hear the train delay announcement and see it on the screen of the train billboards. "Is this a normal occurrence you've got going on?"

He looks strangely apologetic. "Are you late for something? Oh, bloody heck, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." It was another fifteen minutes wasted of your life, but at least you had managed contact with somebody new on your last day. "I'm just going to Paddington for some... 'Consumer therapy'."

"A common pastime for visitors, it seems."

"Not for someone on my budget."

"Oh." He looks surprised. "Any particular event?"

"My 'deathday'?"

He gives a curt laugh. You're not sure whether to find his blissful ignorance mildly offensive, or laugh with him for the bitter reality and the harsh truth behind it all. "I'm sure you mean your birthday, love."

You had decided to keep it a secret that you were dying to coworkers and whatever family you still kept in contact with. But what was the harm in telling this stranger? It wasn't as if he could do anything.

"No, sir. I'm ill, and this time tomorrow, I'll be dead and waiting for my coffin." You glance at the clock. "I have roughly twenty two hours and a bit left alive."

His laugh chokes back and the look on his face is priceless.

To be continued...


	2. Is

"...You're dying."

You were surprised when he did nothing more than sit down beside you, a motion almost humbling to the dapper dude, crossing one of his legs over the other and sitting down in a position that was quite similar to that of 'the thinker'. Only now do you decide to study the gentleman further.

He was lean, but not in a scrawny way. A face that displayed an expression you could call 'sensible', but you also got the odd vibe off of him that he was a largely animated individual (they did say that a lot of a person's emotion was displayed by the way they drew their eyebrows. This man certainly had... Eyebrows. They, however resembled caterpillars more than 'eyebrows'). You had already concluded that his face was ageless, however, only now do you make it a personal challenge to try and identify his age by looking at his distinctive features. Nevertheless, it soon became apparent that they reveal little to nothing.

He was frowning, his lips ghosting a pout, but not quite. He didn't seem immature enough for that. He suddenly glanced at you, and you felt rude for staring and observing him, so you looked away. However, it seemed that he had decided it was his turn to study you instead. You could feel that emerald gaze over your face, and suddenly feel heat rush to your cheeks. What the hell? Why was this stranger looking at you? What did he care?

You look back at him as you feel a sudden pressure on the top of your shoulder and discover him giving a small pat. "Hey. Are you meeting any friends, or family on your shopping trip?"

You shake your head. "I'm alone."

"You want to spend your last day like that? All by yourself?" He seems genuinely concerned. "Are you sure?"

"There's no one worth to tell about this. I'll just be another dead body before the end of tomorrow. What is the use?"

He looks down. "You told me."

"You're just some stranger whom I decided to humor. Don't take it to a personal level that I told you anything. I guess I just needed to let somebody know. Sorry."

"Don't be."

"But it's selfish." You roll your eyes, crossing your arms. "You had nothing to be concerned about."

He gave a small, almost sad smile. You're not sure why, or how, but perhaps by his solemn, understanding expression, or by the odd aging maturity in his eyes, you were sure that he had some sort of experience of someone dying before him. As if he had seen someone in the same position as you before. "Sometimes, my dear, you cannot control yourself and your greed, and you simply have to... Indulge." He suddenly touches your forehead with a few fingers and sighs. "Less than a day, eh?"

"Indeed."

"Hm..." He studies you once more, but stops and looks to the side as suddenly, the train comes into view in the distant cityscape, rolling upon the shipped rock that surrounded the area of the track. "Oh, perfect timing."

You're puzzled. "What?"

"Come on, dear. We're going to indulge." He says, taking your hand and lifting you up as the train doors open.

"Huh? What?" What was he doing? Why was he suddenly so friendly?

"Let me show you the city I call home." He winks. "I don't think you actually do want to be alone, do you? Not on a day like this. Let's... Make the most of it."

To be Continued...

**A/N: The story does pick up quite a bit from here. I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to read (well, I guess you've done that now xD) and review! 3**


End file.
